Ratatouille - Fifty Shades Style (The story of Larousse & Louise)
by StrobelightKandiLu
Summary: Whilst the storyline of the main characters in the film is going on, this is whats happening with Larousse (Gusteau's Garde Manger Chef). Basically making him a main character for this story, but with a different theme to the Pixar Film. This story is based on a Fifty Shades of Grey style of writing, so has been rated M for Mature Content, as it will get quite graphic at times.
1. Chapter 1

Ratatouille - Fifty Shades Style

The Story of Larousse & Louise

Chapter 1

It was my first day of starting work experience at Gusteau's Restaurant in the centre of Paris. I was 18 years old and had just moved from Greenock in Scotland on my own to a small bedsit apartment in Paris, France. It was the summer of 2007 and Paris was surprisingly hot for a city so close to the UK.

I had just clocked in and put on the white apron required for work. I pulled my long red hair into a ponytail, leaving my bangs hanging down each side of my face. I then quickly checked myself over in a small mirror before Horst greeted me with the plan of tasks I'd have for the day ahead. I was to be put with Larousse on salad preparation and he would show me the ropes of the kitchen. I was showed to the table where he stood, chopping carrots. He seemed to be a friendly-looking, slightly overweight man in his mid to late 20's, with closely shaved dark hair & a slight stubble. Our eyes met and a strange fluttery feeling bubbled in my stomach as I held his gaze. He smiled.

"_Hi, I'm Larousse. You must be the new girl…_"

"_Louise_" I replied coyly, maintaining the eye contact which seemed to be burning with electricity.

'_God, now I'm glad I'd took the time this morning to do my make-up to perfection_' I thought to myself.

"_Nice to meet you Louise._" he smiled and held out his hand.

"_Nice to meet you too, Larousse_" I answered as I took hold of his hand to shake. My stomach did flips again as soon as our skin touched. And that French accent, Ooh La La ! It was **hot**. Was I falling in love at first sight ? Until this moment I hadn't believed in such things. But this was different, definitely instant lust if not anything else. That part was unmistakeable.

"_Well, I suppose I should get you used to what your going to be doing in here for the next few weeks, or else Skinner will have some stern words to say to the both of us_" he joked, a little twinkle appearing in his light brown eyes as he spoke.

For the rest of the morning he showed me how to hold the knives, how to chop neatly and correctly and also which coloured chopping boards were for different produce etc. By lunchtime I'd pretty much got the hang of it but since our initial meeting we hadn't been sharing quite the same eye-contact as before. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me, maybe he was just being polite. I wasn't sure.

My eyes shot up and looked around the kitchen for any sign of him. He was standing at the sink washing up. I gazed longingly at him for a second and then began to look away. But as my eyes shifted down, he looked over his shoulder at me. I looked back up and our eyes met again from across the room. There it was again, that crackling bolt of attraction. He smiled, a smile that said a thousand words. He liked me too. A shiver ran down my spine to the base of my pelvis which stirred up a hot, needing sensation between my legs. Oh god…

The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye, with Larousse and I exchanging glances, smiles and friendly, short conversations with each other. During the breaks I was introduced to the other chefs that worked there: Lalo, Horst, Pompidou, Linguini and Colette. They all seemed friendly enough. Chef Skinner didn't appear until later on in the day, as he had business to attend to outside town leaving Horst, his sous chef in charge of everyone that day.

As my first day was drawing to a close and everyone was clearing up their work stations, Larousse approached me once again.

"_Hey Louise. I know this was your first day here and because you are also new to the city, I was wondering if you would like to catch a drink with me after closing time?"_

"_Sure, I'd love to._" I replied eagerly, instantly regretting sounding a little too eager

"_Well, I do need to be making friends if I'm to be living in a big, scary new place far away from home for the first time._" I added more coolly but still in a flirty tone.

"_Right, it's a date then._" he chuckled,

"_Just wait until I'm finished with this lot and I'll meet you at the door. I have a nice place in mind._" he added in a more serious note, as he gave me the same burning-with-desire look as when we'd first met.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratatouille - Fifty Shades Style

The Story of Larousse & Louise

Chapter 2

It was 10pm sharp and Larousse was standing at the back exit of Gusteau's dressed in his casual black shirt and jeans. I walked across the now closed kitchen to meet him after frantically re-applying my make-up and pulling my ponytail out so that my long red locks flowed over my shoulders in the staff changing rooms. Now I felt more at ease with myself, I was always more comfortable in my own style of clothes for some reason.

"_Hey, you. Wow, I never noticed how long your hair actually was, it's tres attirante._" Larousse gushed.

"_Thanks._" I replied, trying not to let myself blush as I came to stand beside him. He just smiled, then we walked to the little street by the side of the restaurant and down onto the main road, where Larousse waved down a passing taxi.

Once we were in the taxi, Larousse spoke to the driver in French and then we started driving off further into the centre of the city. At last the taxi pulled up outside a fancy, multi-story bar called 'La Vue'. We got out and entered it's flashy modern looking reception.

"_Wow, this looks so fancy!_" I exclaimed,

"_Just wait til you see where we are going then._" Larousse urged, as he led me upto the elevators, his hand rested on the small of my back. Shivers ran down my spine yet again at his mere touch.

Once in the elevator, we started rising up and up until we got to the very top level. The doors then pinged open and out we walked into a very ultra-chic looking bar, everything was white. The bar, the stools, the tables & chairs with the lights shining an intense violet/purple colour, that illuminated everything as though it was under a UV bulb. But the best bit was the huge floor to ceiling window that ran across one whole side of the wall, exposing the most beautiful view of Paris, including the famous Eifle-Tower on the horizon, lit up at night.

"_Oh my Go…_" I began,

"_Nice, isn't it._" Larousse interrupted, I could only stand and stare with my mouth hanging open slightly. I turned my gaze to Larousse,

"_Is this not going to cost you a fortune?_" I managed to say after a few minutes of speechlessness. Being a garde manger chef wasn't exactly a top-paid profession, and I couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of him spending all that money on just taking me for a drink.

"_Don't worry about the cost, and for a beautiful girl like yourself, you're worth it._" he smiled again, that twinkle appearing in his eyes yet again. "_Now what would you like me to order you, while you go find a seat you'd like?_"

"_Erm, do they sell Sex on the Beach Cocktails ?_" I asked nervously,

"_I'm not sure, I'll ask for you though._" he replied, and with that he set off to the bar leaving me to find a nice table right next to the big window, with a little pink candle burning in the centre.

As I sat down, I tried to take in all this beautiful scenery of Paris at night, now I realised why they called it the most romantic city in the world. I was adamant that I was going half on the bill though, I couldn't just let poor Larousse foot this bill himself, that would be so stuck-up of me and I was anything but stuck-up. After a few minutes Larousse reappeared with 2 glasses in his hands. 1 was a tall cocktail glass with the unmistakeable pinkish-cream liquid that was a Sex on the Beach. The other was a pint of beer.

"_Oh thank you so much._" I smiled "_How much is that I owe you? I really insist that I go half on this bill._" I declared.

"_Your welcome, and please don't worry about it. A man always pays on the first date._" he answered. I tried insisting a few times more, but he was having none of it. Soon we were deep in a conversation about our lives.

I learned that Larousse was born in a small town not far from Paris called Chemille. He left school at 17 to join the French armed forces, which lead him to his involvement with the French Resistance. After he'd left the resistance he managed to get a job working as a chef with his old school friend Gusteau and he'd been working there ever since. He never really had any serious relationships throughout his life and had been single for the last few years without any luck before going on this date, but it's something he had always valued as important. Always wanting to settle down, compared to the other men his age who just wanted to sew their wild seeds. Soon after he was wanting to know about my life,

"_Well, I was born in a town called Greenock in the West Coast of Scotland._" I began.

"_Went through all my school years being quite quiet, but totally horse obsessed. I used to go riding once a week with my friend, Carole. And after I left high school at 16, I wanted to go on to a college in Edinburgh to do Equine Studies. But inbetween that I got into the party scene and started using Ecstasy a lot, that blew up my plans of college because I missed my start-intro from always being out clubbing or at house parties. So now, at 18 years old I came across this opportunity to do work experience as a chef in France. And well, I snatched up the chance as you can see because I'm sitting here now with you. *Hee hee*. I've got a little bedsit apartment to call my own for these 6 months before I have to go back home._" I explained.

We chatted and chatted on for what seemed like an eternity, and I felt all the first date nerves start to melt away. It had now gotten to the point where Larousse and I were sitting so close, just gazing into each other's eyes longingly with the Parisian night-scenery as our backdrop. It was then that we shared our first kiss. Larousse moved in, cupping my face in his hands whilst rubbing my cheek he leaned in and our lips met. I closed my eyes and guided my tounge against his. There was an overwhelming charge of electricity between us, as I got into the motion and put my arms around his neck, rubbing against his stubbly cheek.

"_I don't know about you, but these cocktails are going straight to my head._" I giggled suggestively, I wasn't anywhere near being drunk, but I thought this a good time to make a move, as the feelings of lust were getting too much to bear.

"_Well, we could always go back to mine._" Larousse grinned, as it dawned on him what I really meant. Oh, his French accent was driving me crazy with desire !

"_Hmm, lets.._" I groaned into his ear.

So up we got and made our way back to the elevator, once inside it was like he couldn't help himself. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me even more passionately than before. His body pressed against mine and I let my hands rub all over him, taking in the feel of his body. He was hard as a rock down there too and I felt myself quiver at the feel of it pressing against my stomach. Then the doors pinged open again and we had to leave our embrace to go and find a taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratatouille - Fifty Shades Style

The Story of Larousse & Louise

Chapter 3

The taxi ride to his place was almost too unbearable, we sat side by side holding each others hand, and sharing sneaky side glances. Then, at last we pulled up outside a block of French-style apartments. Getting out of the taxi Larousse quickly fumbled for his keys to get into the close, then up the stairs we practically ran and he fumbled about again for his house keys. I decided to squeeze his bum out of cheekiness as he finally put the keys in the lock, he groaned as I did this and I giggled uncontrollably.

Once inside, he turned to kiss me once more, this time sliding his hands up under my top and clumsily trying to undo my bra. I moaned with pleasure and tilted my head back, he kissed my neck and then guided me to his bedroom. Once there, we fell onto his bed and he continued to whip my top off. Now totally topless, I reached to unbutton his shirt as he put his head down and gently caressed my nipples with his tounge. He was now lying totally ontop of me as I went to unzip his jeans. Out it popped through his boxers and I couldn't help some lust-filled noise escaping out my lips, he then helped by taking his boxers off and now there it was, in all it's glory. Larousse's big hard cock, sticking up into the air and wow, it was big, at least 9 inches. How lucky was I ?

"_Mmm…_" I moaned as I pulled myself close to it and ran my tounge down his shaft, then slipped the tip into my mouth. It was hard and pulsing against my lips and I couldn't help myself instinctively sucking and swirling my tounge around it before pushing it deeper into the back of my throat. He grunted with appreciation and thrust his pelvis to the rhythm of my sucking, after a few seconds I pulled it out my mouth and laid back on the bed, where he proceeded to take off my jeans and underwear.

Now both totally naked, he gently gripped my hips with his hands and slowly lowered himself into me. I opened my legs and tilted my hips upwards so he could access me more easily, then closed my eyes. I soon felt the pressure of his manhood entering me down there, and squeezing it's way up my vagina. It. Felt. So. Good. He got so deep inside me and I clenched my muscles in response, then we got into a rhythm of thrusting, each movement sending me quivering and shaking in delight. I cried out, louder, louder and he responded with groans and grunts as his primal male instinct took over, thrusting faster and harder. I just surrendered to his wishes.

Halfway through we stopped, he slipped out of me and reached for a drawer with condoms in it, after he slid one onto himself, I turned round onto all fours and waited for him to mount me doggy-style. He leaned his bodyweight onto my back and gripped my hips again as he re-entered my pussy-lips. With him thrusting harder and faster than ever I screamed out in sheer ecstasy, this position let him get deeper inside me than ever before and I was loving it. Soon I began to feel my inside muscles twitch uncontrollably and I knew I was about to come, I could feel him starting to get the same way, he made this high-pitched sound then stopped thrusting, his manhood started twitching and throbbing like crazy inside me and that's when I just lost it too. We orgasmed in unison, as one. The wave of exhiliration washing over me, again and again until the orgasm faded away.

Sweating and panting he pulled himself out of me after what felt like an eternity of just leaning over me, breathing heavily while he began to go limp. We collapsed side by side on the bed still catching our breath, and he pulled the used condom off and chucked in the wastebasket by the side of his bed. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and then pulled me into an embrace with my head resting on his chest. Listening to his pounding heartbeat, I sighed and shut my eyes.

"_You know, I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. And I know we've practically just met, but theres really something special about you…I can't put my finger on it._" he started,

"_Eh?_" I replied sleepily,

"_I mean, I've never had any serious or long-term relationships before but I'm really attracted to you. I have been ever since I first locked eyes on you this morning, it's really weird. Not even any flings I've had in the past have ever felt this good…and the sex we just had there. Wow !_" he continued,

"_Awww, thanks._" I gushed "_You were pretty amazing too, and by the way, I felt the exact same way about you this morning also. It is weird that, isn't it._"

"_Oui. Maybe it's fate, who knows. *he he* Oh merde ! Look at the time, we've to be up for work in 4 hours, we'd better get some sleep now._" he exclaimed,

"_Oh crap, really ?_" I giggled,

"_Oui, oui. We can leave together for work and after that how about going out for some dinner tomorrow night?_" he added

"_Sure, sounds great, but this time I am going halfs on the bill. No ifs or buts._" I laughed, and with that he chuckled, gave me a sweet lingering kiss on the lips, pulled my body close to his in the spooning position and closed his eyes. I sighed a deep breath again feeling ontop of the world and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
